Redenção
by Srta.Ayanami-Granger
Summary: Quando Bella perde a mãe,seu mundo desaba.Até o dia em que Edward Cullen entra em sua vida,sua perdição.Sua Redenção.


Dedico esta fanfic a uma pessoa que está sempre comigo; Amo - a muito, e fiz essa fic pensando nela. Irmã, amo "forever" você

**Disclaimer**: Nada pertence a mim, e sim a Stephenie Meyer, pois, se Twilight fosse meu, Edward Cullen já seria o meu marido e eu seria uma vampira :D

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – O Começo**

-NÃO! Não, por favor, não... Isso não...

PRIIIIIMMMMM!

O despertador toca. Era o inicio de mais um dia como qualquer outro. E significava o fim de mais uma noite de pesadelos. Bella abre os olhos e enxuga-os das lagrimas que caem teimosamente encharcando o seu travesseiro. Ela olha ao redor apenas para ver que tudo continua do mesmo jeito, que nada mudou e que o passado é passado e não pode ser alterado, fazendo com que a única coisa que reste é levantar a cabeça e enfrentar o que vier. E é com essa certeza que faz Bella levantar-se e ir ao banheiro tomar banho.

_ -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Bella POV**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Tenho 26 anos e sou formada em Medicina pela Universidade de Yale. Atualmente moro em Nova York trabalho no Hospital Presbiteriano de Nova York, cujo hospital é considerado um dos 10 melhores nos Estados Unidos. Enquanto estive na faculdade, pode-se dizer que fui considerada como um exemplo a ser seguido. Nunca tirei um "B", nunca faltei aula, era adorada por todos os professores, fui oradora da minha turma e me formei com honras.

Logo que me formei, recebi diversas propostas de trabalho, e não foram poucas. Ao final, decidi escolher um dos hospitais de Nova York, e fui muito bem recebida.

Ah sim. Não tenho irmãos. Meu pai Charles mora na úmida Forks, em Washington, e ele ocasionalmente me visita ou me liga, apesar de quase nunca conseguir falar comigo,visto que eu vivo para o meu trabalho e nada mais,desde que minha mãe morreu.

Ah... Renée. Minha amada mãe. Ela era tudo na minha vida, até o dia em que um acidente de carro perto do lugar onde eu morava levou-a. Renée... Ela morreu uma semana antes da minha graduação na faculdade. Todos os meus amigos e o meu pai estavam lá, mas a pessoa que eu mais queria não estava. Eu estava realizando um sonho, sonho que Renée sempre quis para mim. Ela sonhava em me ver formada em uma das melhores faculdades dos Estados Unidos, formada com honras e quando eu consigo isso Deus a tira de mim. Foi esse motivo que me fez decidir morar em Nova York. Precisava sair daquele lugar, não conseguia viver lá sabendo que, se eu fosse a janela, poderia ver o lugar aonde Renée tinha sido morta há 4 anos .Quando ela morreu, decidi fazer minha especialização em Cardiologia, pois ,de acordo com os médicos, foi graças ao acidente que fez com que minha mãe tivesse um infarto e morresse.

Todo noite tenho pesadelos e não teve um único dia em que eu não os tivesse.

Meu pai Charles sofreu muito, mas não tanto quanto eu. Ele casou-se novamente e é muito feliz com a Sue, que, por sinal é um doce de pessoa; considero-a como uma mãe para mim. Ela tem um filho, Seth, um encanto de pessoa, super popular no colégio. A palavra sofrer não existe mais no vocabulário dele, mas no meu existe. Vou trabalhar e vejo todas aquelas pessoas sofrendo, tendo enfartes e me pergunto se minha mãe sentiu alguma dor. Na opinião dos médicos, ela basicamente não sentiu nada. Ainda bem.

Minha vida é bem simples aqui em Nova York. Não sou casada, não tenho filhos e nem espero tê-los. Não sou chegada a namorar, e os poucos namorados que tive apenas me fizeram sofrer em vez de me trazer alguma felicidade. Moro perto do hospital aonde trabalho, tomo meu café todo dia no Starbucks que tem na esquina, casualmente saio com as minhas amigas Rosalie e Alice, trabalho de segunda a sábado, o dia todo. Não tenho tempo para respirar e nem quero, pois, me fazer pensar na minha mãe e me traz dor. Portanto, o hospital é a minha fonte de segurança, o único lugar em que eu posso esquecer nem que seja por pouco tempo, a dor da morte da minha mãe.

Rosalie e Alice. Minhas melhores amigas. Elas são tudo o que eu tenho e só estou viva graças a elas. São elas que me mantêm viva, são elas que sempre estão do meu lado sempre que eu precisar e são elas que me ajudam todo dia a superar a morte de mamãe. Elas moram comigo e trabalham no mesmo hospital que eu, sendo que Alice é Pediatra e Rosalie é Oncologista, algo que me faz achá-la bastante corajosa, afinal, não é todo mundo que tem coragem de chegar a uma pessoa e falar: "Você tem câncer". Mas sendo a Rosalie do jeito que ela é, acredito que ela não tenha problema nenhum em falar isso, considerando que ela parece que foi feita de ferro, nada consegue a abalar. Ao contrario de Alice, que é babona e por qualquer coisa está chorando. Sinceramente, nem sei por que ela decidiu ser médica, pois, não tem nada pior (em minha opinião, é claro) do que ver crianças chorarem de dor. Mas, de acordo com ela, é justamente isso que a fez decidir ser Pediatra, afim de que ela possa ajudar as crianças.

Assim como eu, ambas são solteiras. Alice não quer entrar em um relacionamento agora e Rosalie nem sequer pensa nisso, depois de tudo o que ela passou com o ultimo namorado dela. Ele morreu,assim como a minha mãe,mas diferente desta, Mark morreu de câncer (e esse foi o motivo que levou Rosalie a seguir o caminho da Oncologia). Minha amiga sofreu muito. Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que entendem o que eu sinto, uma vez que Alice nunca perdeu um parente, amigo ou namorado tão próximo. E é justamente Rosalie que está sempre do meu lado quando tenho minhas crises, crises em que eu apenas supero se tomar no mínimo, uns 3 calmantes.

E é assim que eu vivo, ou pelo menos, tento. Todo dia é uma luta, e toda noite é uma luta contra todos os meus pesadelos envolvendo o acidente. Não vejo mais motivos para viver, não vejo motivos para sorrir, para rir ou para sair. Mas saber que realizei e estou realizando outro sonho de minha mãe, que era me ver trabalhar em um dos melhores hospitais, é uma das poucas coisas que me mantêm viva. Mas... Olhe nos meus olhos e você não verá nenhum fogo, nenhuma faísca. Estou morta por dentro.

Até o dia em que ele entrou na minha vida.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: e aêeee povoooo! Tudo bem? Nossa,fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia hehehehe! Uns 3 anos,especificamente!Tá aí,primeiro capitulo quentinho para vocês!Espero que gostem,foi uma luta escrevê-lo! Ficaria muito feliz se deixassem reviews! Enjoy! E até o próximo! :*


End file.
